DeFoe
DeFoe was a scheming, self-proclaimed mastermind. He lead a small force for the Organization alongside his right-hand man, Grier, under orders to track down a journal in Lok’s possession and to halt the actions of the Huntik Foundation against them. He would stop at nothing to see that his missions were completed, although sometimes this meant putting his own men in peril to do so. History Little is known about DeFoe's background, but his rocket-like rise through the Organization hierarchy is legendary amongst Suits. Within a matter of months, DeFoe was promoted through Suit rankings to be a prominent leader of his own squad. Under the Professor, one of DeFoe's earlier missions was to retrieve Eathon Lambert's journal, although the mission ended with the journal being all but destroyed. Afterwards, DeFoe's team was sent to retrieve the Amulets of the re-awakening Titans. In the Cave of the Gargoyle on the outskirts of Rouen, France, DeFoe managed to retrieve and bond with Gar-Ghoul. . DeFoe was later placed in charge of obtaining the Ring of Arc, but failed thanks to Dante's team. Because of this failure, he was removed from his duties, by Rassimov as the Professor was to furious to lay eyes on him. DeFoe swears that he will bring Dante's end with or without the Organization. His removal was temporary, as he was later reinstated by Rassimov after nearly destroying the Organization's training machine while training. DeFoe was then given a mission to retrieve the Amulet of King Basilisk, but he again failed due to the intervention of Dante's team. DeFoe was then ordered simply to deliver the Sword of Saint George to Prague, Czech Republic. The Sword contained the Titan Lindorm, but The Organization considered DeFoe to be unworthy to bond with the Titan. Unsatisfied at simply being a "Delivery Boy", he went to Greece after receiving word from his spies that Dante Vale was sighted there in order to kill Dante. DeFoe, however, failed, resulting in Lok bonding with Lindorm and DeFoe's Amulets being taken by the Huntik Foundation While starting to plan his next attack on Dante Vale, Defoe was tragically murdered by his own right-hand man, Grier, by order of the professor, who thought Defoe to be incapable of carrying out his orders. Personality Known for his high expectations, efficiency, and sadistic obsession with acid and many different kinds of poisons, DeFoe is feared by friend and foe alike, he also has a slippery habit of escaping and leaving his suits to do his dirty work for him from time to time. He seems to look down upon his subordinates. He harbors a strong hatred for Dante Vale, being willing to put a mission at risk to defeat him. Dante stated that he himself does not know the reason for DeFoe's grudge, but DeFoe will try anything, even if it endangers his mission, to kill Dante Vale. He also seems to have a huge ego, and thinks he is better than others, due to his having an easy life, as stated by Zhalia. But he does not have much in the way of fight skills and that more than likely contributes to his failures against Dante Vale. Also he appears to be impulsive, as evidenced by his attack on Dante Vale, when the Dante, Zhalia, Lok, Sophie and Cherit were exploring the sunken ship from the Argo Fleet. Abilities With endless hatred, DeFoe pursues Dante and friends using his squad of Suit operatives and his own Seeker abilities. His choice spells are an array of acidic and poisonous powers, and Kreutalk, his signature Titan, is capable of burning through anything in its way with the venomous acid it spits. Spells Utilized * Augerfrost * Boltflare * Honorguard * Poisonfang * Poisonheat * Raypulse * Simplemind * Slitherfoot * Touchram Bonded Titans * Gar-Ghoul (Unbonded by Dante, taken by Zhalia) * Icarus (Unbonded by Dante) * Kreutalk (Unbonded by Dante) * Mindrone (Unbonded by Dante) * Redcap (X2) (Unbonded by Dante) Gallery DeFoe.jpg Defoe_Amulets.png|DeFoe's Amulets DeFoe 1.jpg|DeFoe's concept art DeFoe 2.jpg|DeFoe's concept art Trivia *The Huntik Foundation may not know that DeFoe is dead, as in The Tower of Nostradamus, Billie was checking a dossier containing Organisation members, and DeFoe was still in it. Category:Characters Category:Organization Members Category:Seekers Category:Deceased Characters